le QG:un asile psychiatrique pour les militaires
by Endoku
Summary: Par une pluie incessante les militaires commencent à devenir fous. Au programme, peignoir, hibernation, homme gonflé, épilation, cendrillon, bowling et pleins d'autres trucs débiles
1. Chapter 1

Je tiens à remercier Sky qui m'a redonné envie d'écrire grâce à sa splendide fic sur la rupture de Squall et Seifer(même si j'ai comme des envies de massacres et de meurtres suite à cette lecture.). Merci à Ma-chan qui m'a demandé quand je récrirais une fic et qui m'a aussi fait un déclic me redonnant envie de faire une fic. Merci aussi à mon état de santé en cette début de fic qui ma donné l'un des éléments majeurs de cette fic. 

**Le QG :un asile psychiatrique pour les militaires.**

_By Endokû_

**1/La terrible épidémie du QG.**

La pluie ne cessait de tomber depuis des semaines déjà et une grande dépression collective se ressentait au QG de central. L'endroit commençait d'ailleurs à ressembler plus à un asile psychiatrique qu'à un QG militaire. Nombreuses étaient les personnes rêvant au soleil. Certains plafonds avaient vu leur décoration refaite avec des graffitis digne d'enfants de 2ans représentant de gros soleils colorés avec un sourire. L'hymne du centre qui était pourtant si expressif d'habitude avec ses si charmantes paroles (1) :

_Trucidons dons dons_

Etripons pons pons 

_Egorgeons geons geons_

_Eventrons trons trons_

_Tue viole pille broie_

_C'est nous les alchimistes d'Etats_

_On bute sans peur tout ce que l'on voit !_

Avait laissé place à un truc tout à fait débile et irréfléchi(2). Lorsque les militaires le chantaient, ils fixaient toujours leur ampoule de lampe de bureau ou alors les néons.

Oh you are the sun of my life ! 

_burn me!_

_Je préfère cuir vif_

_Plutôt que gelé ici._

_O doux soleil_

_Mon beau soleil_

_Roi du ciel !_

_Reviens nous !_

_Chauffe nous !_

Même le généralissime était atteint par la contamination psychiatrique. Il se trimballait en maillot de bain et avait fait installer une lampe chauffante dans son bureau ainsi qu'un bac à sable de gosses remplit d'eau pour représenté la mer. La tapisserie de ses murs avait été refaite et la nouvelle représentait un paysage tout à fait paradisiaque du sud au bord de mer. Le parquet avait été entièrement recouvert de sable et un poste de musique diffusait le son des vagues calmes et les chants mélodieux d'oiseaux. Les acolytes du colonel Mustang déliraient aussi dans le bureau et seule le lieutenant Hawkeye travaillait consciencieusement.

La matinée était déjà passée et le colonel n'était toujours pas là. Finalement Hughes arrêta de délirer et se dirigea vers la sortie du bureau lorsque Hawkeye l'interpella :

-Général de brigade Hughes ! Où allez vous encore ?

-Passez un coup de fil au très cher colonel.

-Ca ne sera pas la peine. Si jamais il n'est pas là d'ici une heure c'est qu'il a commencé à hiberner.

Un moment de silence vint s'installer pendant que tous se représentèrent le colonel comme un gros nounours hibernant dans sa tiède demeure. Ce silence qui n'était pas apparut depuis longtemps permit à un léger sifflement de se faire entendre. Il émanait de la grande armoire. Hawkeye s'en approcha et l'ouvrit. Elle resta devant cette porte ouverte un long moment puis ses camarades vinrent la rejoindre pour voir ce qui la captivait autant. Recroquevillé à l'intérieur, le colonel avait vraiment entamé une phase d'hibernation. Autour de son cou était attaché une petite pancarte au bout d'une corde.

_Hors service jusqu'au retour du soleil ._

Les garçons commencèrent à pouffer de rire face à ce pittoresque spectacle. Hawkeye n'apprécia pas la plaisanterie et commença à tirer en l'air. Le bruit qui en suivit réveilla le colonel en un énorme sursaut. Le colonel avait les larmes aux bords des yeux et pris son pouce dans sa bouche tout en frottant un vieux bout de tissu usé contre sa joue. 

-Ne veux pas travailler encore.

-Et après vous vous étonnez que les gens pensent que vous n'avez pas 29ans. Franchement je les comprends.

Le colonel ne supportant pas qu'on critique son âge se releva fièrement et regarda Hawkeye avec un air digne.

-Je voulais juste voir votre réaction lieutenant.

-Mais bien sûr colonel .

La discussion fut close. Tous avaient repris leur travail. Enfin tous sauf le colonel qui regardait par la fenêtre. Hughes délaissa son activité pour s'approcher de son camarade et regarder avec lui les fines gouttes d'eau tombant du ciel et s'écrasant sur le sol boueux.

-Heureusement que ma fille est tranquillement au chaud à la maison. J'ai peur qu'elle tombe malade à sauter dans les flaques.

-…..

- Quelle conversation ! Je te parle de ma sublime extraordinaire fille d'amour à moi que j'aime et toi tout ce que tu trouves à dire c'est « ….. »

-…..

-Ok j'ai compris je me tais. N'empêche qu'elle est adorable ma petite Elycia.

Le silence revint alors s'installer. Hughes ne supportait pas cette atmosphère sérieuse et déprimée. Il préféra briser le silence en faisant une remarque des plus débiles.

-Quel temps de chien.

Cette phrase si insignifiante allait pourtant lui laisser des marques.

Black Hayate qui somnolait sous le bureau d'Hawkeye avait l'air d'avoir compris la remarque. Il sortit à une vitesse incroyable de son antre pour refermer sa mâchoire sur l'une des chevilles du général de brigade. Maes secoua violemment sa jambe de haut en bas pour essayer de se débarrasser de l'animal. Celui ci résistait malgré les secousses qui venaient lui faire des vibrations dans le cerveau. Hawkeye soupira et se leva enfin pour obliger à son fidèle compagnon à lâcher prise.

Hughes lança un regard terrible au fauve. Mais lorsque son regard se posa sur l'animal, son visage changea de couleur et il fut aussi livide qu'un mort. Il se coucha par terre en tenant sa gorge avec ses mains. Des gouttes de sueurs descendirent le long de son front. Puis il tomba raide sur le sol.

Roy se pencha vers lui pour l'aider mais Hawkeye l'éloigna avec un mouvement de bras et lui fit un signe de négation de la tête. Le colonel posa alors ses yeux sur Hayate. Il comprit alors l'agonie de son camarade. Hughes continuait à gémir sur le sol.

-Ah je meurs ! j'agonise. Oh Gracia chérie pardonne moi de te laisser seule avec notre adorable Elycia mais je vois déjà le long tunnel menant au paradis…

Puis il commença à se rouler sur le sol dans tous les sens.

-O mon dieu je souffre ! Arg le venin remonte jusque dans mon cœur ! O cruel animal enragé tu subiras ma vengeance dans l'autre monde !

Il arrêta de lustrer le parquet avec ses roulements et resta une fois encore immobile. Roy lui donna un petit coup de pied dans le ventre pour essayer de le retourner.

-T'es vraiment certain que t'agonise là ?

-Regarde ce chien ! Il a la rage ! Regarde ce blanc autour de ses babines !

-Pardonnez moi général de brigade.

-Pour quoi donc lieutenant ?

-Je lui ai juste donné du lait tout à l'heure. Après tout ce n'est qu'encore q'un chiot.

Hughes se releva et eut un peu honte mais pour le cacher il se mit à ricaner bêtement comme à son habitude.

Un officier entra dans le bureau.

-Colonel Roy Mustang ! Vous êtes demandé dans le bureau du généralissime.

-Bon ok j'y vais.

Il laissa tout le travail à ses compagnons en les abandonnant.

Il se dirigea vers la salle où était installé son excellence tout en traînant des pieds et se permettant de s'arrêter devant chaque nouvelle bizarrerie que lui offrait la contamination du QG.****Il arriva enfin devant la porte de son supérieur.

-Oh Mustang vous voilà enfin.

Roy sentit ses yeux sortirent de ses orbites et les entendirent tomber et rouler sur le sol à cause de la scène qu'il eu aperçu. Le généralissime était assis dans son minuscule bac à sable rempli d'eau avec une bouée autour de la taille en forme de canard et il jouait à faire des pâtés de sable avec un seau et des pelles pour enfants de moins de 5ans. Roy s'accroupit par terre et commença à tâtonner le sol à la recherche de sa paire d'yeux. Ils réussi enfin à les trouver et les remit en faisant face à cette atrocité. Il s'avait que le généralissime n'était pas tout net mais il ne le savait pas à ce point. En plus habituellement il portait un peignoir par dessus son maillot de bain mais là non. Roy fut dégoûté en voyant l'énorme masse de poils recouvrant le torse, les bras et les jambes de son supérieur(à d'autres parties aussi mais bon ne nous attardons pas sur ce genre d'horreur).

-Ahaha mon jeune ami voyez vous ma femme m'a conseillé de me faire épiler et je vois que vous en penser de même. Mais j'hésite encore entre rasage, crème épilatoire ou cire.

-Pour ma part je trouve que la cire à froid est très pratique. Il est vrai qu'on souffre énormément mais regardez le résultat.

Le colonel entrouvrit sa chemise pour laisser apparaître son impeccable torse sans aucun poil.

-Impressionnant Mustang. Quelle est la marque de votre cire ?

-Eh bien c'est…Mais généralissime vous ne m'avez pas appelé pour cela au moins ?

Le généralissime imita la tête d'un enfant qui boudait et s'éloigna de Mustang pour s'asseoir à son bureau dans sa chaise pliante.

-Bon ok parlons boulot puisque vous ne voulez pas me donner le nom de votre cire…radin.

-…...

-Je tiens à vous prévenir que le Fullmetal sera de retour dans l'après midi. Vous devez penser que je suis complètement chtarbé de vous avoir fait appeler juste pour vous dire cela mais je sais que vous n'aviez plus de nouvelles de lui depuis longtemps donc j'ai penser nécessaire de le faire.

-Généralissime comment avez vous pu savoir quand il serait de retour alors que nous avons perdu sa trace et celle de son frère depuis deux semaines déjà ?

-Hé ho mon ptit Mustang je suis un homonculus je vous rappelle. Lust et Envy ont failli l'achever l'autre jour alors vu qu'il leur a échappé ils m'ont prévenu de son retour à central.

-A oui c'est vrai vous êtes l'un de ces horribles monstres qui veulent la pierre philosophale et pour cela vous vous servez de mon cher sous fifre.

-Je vois que vous avez une bonne mémoire mon cher mustang !

-Mais ne suis je pas censé vous tuer comme dans la série ?

-Pas encore.

-Ah oui c'est vrai que je vous tue seulement à la fin de la série.

-Oui mais en même temps là vous n'allez pas vous amusez à me tuer alors qu'on est pas dans la série, mais juste sous les ordre d'une sadique petite gamine pathétique à tendance psychopathe qui nous manipule pour sa fic.

-En effet je l'avais oublié celle là !

Et là dans un éclat de poussière Endokû apparut.

-Hé vous deux si vous me critiquez encore je vous jure que je me débarrasse de vous et je trouve des remplaçant pour ma fic vous êtes prévenus !

Elle disparut comme elle était arrivée.

-Bon je veux pas être viré moi elle ma promis une augmentation si je suivait ses ordres.

-Bon dans ce cas cher Mustang oublions la et continuons notre conversation en oubliant aussi la série et le fait que je suis un homonculus.

-Vous avez raison ça vaut mieux.

Roy sortit enfin du bureau et retourna auprès de ses congénères pour leur annoncer la nouvelle. Tous sourirent en l'apprenant et commencèrent une fois encore à parler de la si mystérieuse taille d'Edward dont nous ne savons que, qu'elle est de 1m65 mais avec les semelles compassée et la mèche. Les paris furent ouverts pour savoir qu'elle était sa vraie taille. Leur discussion fut interrompue par un violent éclat de la porte du bureau.

**A suivre dans la chapitre2.**

(1) Pardon à Sky pour cette reprise mais cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas entendu cet hymne et j'ai donc voulu le remettre à jour. Milles pardons. Si jamais tu m'en veux pour cela tu pourras juste me trucider, m'étriper, m'égorger, m'éventrer ou me tuer(non pas le reste).

(2) Pardon c'est totalement naze mais je n'ai pas la moindre idée d'hymne. Je voulais juste au départ rappeler la merveilleuse composition que Sky m'avait appris.


	2. Chapter 2

**2/Un retour agité.**

Edward fit sortir la porte de ses gons. Il était trempé et les gouttes de pluie perlaient le longtemps de son visage.

-LEQUEL A DIT QUE JE MESURAIS 1M02 ?

Tous pointèrent le doigt sur Havock. Edward lui sauta dessus en un bond et commença à le frapper avec ses petits poings. Le militaire le rejeta en arrière. Le Fullmetal ne supporta pas cette faiblesse et frappa dans ses mains pour transformer son auto mail en marteau. Il commença à lui courir après dans tout le QG en essayant de l'assommer et en répétant qu'il n'était pas un minuscule insecte microscopique impossible à distinguer même avec un microscope super sophistiqué.

-Reviens ici et assume tes paroles !

Roy se rassit en oubliant pas de poser ses pieds sur le bureau et il recommença à se tourner les pousses.

-Colonel voici mon rapport.

Le blondinet enragé était revenu et lui déposa un fichier détaillé de ses actions et balança sa victime K.O sur le sol.

-Et bien Fullmetal vous ne l'avez pas ménagé le pauvre, il est tout aplatit.

-Contentez vous de lire mon rapport et de ne faire aucune autres remarques.

Roy fit un léger sourire en voyant que l'adolescent essayait de lui tenir tête. Il approcha lentement sa main vers la chevelure blonde dont il saisit une mèche et la caressa jusqu'à descendre jusqu'au menton et lui tenir entre son pouce et son index. Ed sentit ses joues virées lentement au rouge.

-J'adore quand tu commences à te rebeller mais… tu ne restes qu'un sous fifre souviens toi bien de ça. Tu n'auras jamais le dessus sur moi.

Edward repoussa la main du colonel et se dirigea vers la sortie. En passant il sentit une drôle de texture sous ses pieds. Il avait tellement été absorbé par ce qu'il venait de subir par le colonel qu'il avait complètement oublié le pauvre Havock et l'avait piétiné au passage.

-Oups désolé.

Riza s'adressa au Fullmetal tout en continuant d'écrire.

-Peut être devriez vous faire quelque chose pour se pauvre malheureux. Il est encore plus plat qu'une crêpe.

-Oh je sais Ed !

Hughes sortit de l'un de ses tiroir une pompe à air.

-Je l'avais amené pour regonfler les pneus du vélo de ma splendide Elycia. On peut toujours essayer !

Edward saisit l'extrémité du tuyau et l 'enfonça dans la bouche du lieutenant tandis que Hughes commença à pomper.

-Milles pétards pourquoi il se gonfle pas ?

-Ed regardes !

Hughes approcha sa main près d'une oreille de Havock ainsi que près de son nez.

-L'air se dégage par là. C'est pour ça qu'il ne peut pas gonfler.

-Laissez moi faire.

Roy s'approcha avec un rouleau de scotch à la main. Il commença à en découper quelque bandes et les coller sur les narines et les oreilles du martyr.

-Voilà comme ça vos efforts ne seront plus vains. Hughes tu peux recommencer à pomper.

-Non attendez général de brigade ! Colonel passez moi l'adhésif s'il vous plait.

Roy et Hughes se regardèrent perplexes mais le colonel passa quand même le rouleau au blondinet. Edward retroussa le pantalon du lieutenant et étala plusieurs bandes d'adhésif sur ses jambes recouvertes de poils ainsi que sur les bras.

-Une petite épilation gratuite n'a jamais fait de mal à personne.

L'adolescent avait dit ça avec tellement d'innocence que les autres ne purent que le laisser maltraiter son souffre-douleur.

Havock reprit conscience au moment où Hughes commença à pomper. Il sentit sa chair se décoller et il se sentit soudainement léger. Il sentait surtout qu'il commençait à manquer d'air malgré tout celle qui entrait sans sa permission dans ses membres. Il reprit enfin sa corpulence normale. Il saisit les adhésif et les arracha pour pouvoir respirer lorsque le général de brigade lui retira le tuyau. Havock voyait quand même le sol s'éloigner petit à petit. Il commença à nager dans les airs et quitta la pièce en faisant la brasse pour se promener dans le QG mais surtout pour s'éloigner de ces fous furieux. Hughes lui courrait après pour lui ôter l'adhésif qui se trouvait sur ses jambes et ses bras.

-Complètement débile…

-Voyons lieutenant Hawkeye on s'amuse !

-Et ben moi je ne vois pas ce qui a de si amusant Fullmetal ! Ce n'est pas une garderie ici que je sache !

Driiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing

-Lieutenant Hawkeye du QG de central j'écoute !

-Bonjour est ce que je pourrais parler à mon mari ?

-Oh madame Hughes ! Je vais le faire chercher. Veuillez patienter quelques instants.

Elle partit alors à la poursuite du général de brigade.

Pendant ce temps Mustang et Edward se mirent à discuter sur sa longue mission. Ils finirent alors par aborder le sujet d'Alphonse.

-Je ne l'ai pas encore vu. Vous seriez vous chamailliez ?

-Quoi Alphonse ? Je ne vous l'ai pas dit ? Milles pétards que je suis bête !

-Ca je te le fais pas dire.

-Je me passerez de ce genre de commentaire ô colonel.

-Ne le prends pas comme ça voyons. Alors Alphonse ?

-Ben en faite on a réussi à transmuter son vrai corps lors de notre visite à reesembool.

-Vous avez réussi à fabriquer la pierre philosophale !

-Non.

-Alors comment avez vous fait ?

-Aucune idée. En faite c'est l'auteur de cette fic qui voulait le caser avec Winry donc , pour qu'ils puissent vivre pleinement leur amour, elle a choisi de lui rendre son corps.

-Je comprends. L'histoire originale de Hiromu Arakawa n'est donc pas respectée !

-Bon arrêtons de parler de cette fille qui nous manipule où elle sera en,core capable de débarquer.

-Oui cette discussion est close !

-Général de brigade Hughes il est interdit de courir dans les couloirs !

Maes entra dans le bureau et s'éjecta sur son bureau pour répondre au téléphone tandis qu'Hawkeye se remit à travailler, énervée. Gracia et Maes parlèrent pendant une bonne demie heure avant qu'enfin la gérante du QG avec ces bigoudis dans ses cheveux grisâtre à reflets verts décida de couper la ligne du bureau de Hughes. La voix de la bonne femme retentit alors dans un haut parleur.

-Maes Hughes, Votre forfait est désormais de 0.00E soit 00h00min00sec de communication. Forfait renouvelé le mois prochain en fin de journée. Compte mobile :0.00E

00 :Menu : tapez répondre001 : suivi détaillé.

-Beuuuuuuuuuuuuuu je n'ai pas pu parler à ma petite Elicia chérie !

Il se releva finalement avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il regarda ses collègues avec un rire mystérieux.

-Je crois qu'on va bien s'amuser avec ça !

Puis il commença à chanter une chanson enfantine.

-Général de brigade ! Vous n'êtes pas un bébé ! Et comme je l'ai dit à Mr Elric, nous ne sommes pas dans une garderie et je ne suis pas une baby-sitter alors calmez vous !

-Voyons Hawkeye détendez vous un peu ! A être aussi sérieuse vous finirez ridée bien avant l'age et aurez des joues de bouldog à force de faire la gueule ! D'ailleurs vous avez une petite ride sur le front. Juste là.

-OH Vous n'êtes qu'un …Un.. ooooooooooh

Elle sortit alors du bureau et claqua violemment la porte. Quelques minutes de silence régnèrent dans le bureau avant d'être interrompues par un cognement à la porte. Hughes refit son sourire.

-C'est là que commence la partie de plaisir !


	3. Chapter 3

**3./Cendrillon.**

-Excusez moi. Oh mon chéri c'est gentil de bien accepter de garder Elycia et ses deux amies !

-Voyons mon amour c'est tout à fait normal. Mais bon j'ai un peu de travail alors Edward, Roy et quelques autres militaires se sont portés volontaires pour me prêter main forte !

Fullmetal et Flammes accoururent près du général de brigade et commença à lui hurler dessus.

-NON mais c'est quoi ces histoires ? Depuis quand on est nommé baby-sitter ? Nous as tu au moins demander notre avis ?

-Oh colonel Mustang vous êtes si attentionné pour Hughes et nous. Toi aussi Edward. Je vous remercie de bien aider mon mari. Bon je vous laisse.

Gracia partit aussitôt sans attendre de réponse. Edward et Mustang regardèrent Hughes comme des loups face à leur proie.

-Bon les gars c'est pas que je vous aime pas mais j'ai plein de boulot pour le généralissime alors je vous les confie. Tchao !

Il s'enfuit en courant laissant ses camarades se débrouiller avec les trois gamines. Tout les deux allèrent à genoux supplier Hawkeye de s'en occuper à leur place mais elle refusa catégoriquement. Et elle commença à leur parler avec un ton ironique voir presque sadique en les regardant de haut.

-Je croyais que vous aimiez vous amuser ! Quel chance pour vous voilà trois jeunes filles aussi gamines que vous. Enfin leur âge mental dépasse sans doute même le votre à vous deux réunis !

Elle partit du bureau en pouffant de rire avec des dossiers urgents à rendre à l'étage inférieur.

-Tonton Roy ! Grand frère Edward ! Vous allez jouer avec nous alors?

-Mais bien sur ! On va se faire un plaisir de s'occuper de vous mes chères princesses.

Roy sortit son plus beau sourire et les trois jeunes filles commencèrent à rougir et glousser entre elles. Elles proposèrent alors de faire une pièce de théâtre et qui aurait pour thème Cendrillon

-Moi je serai l'affreuse belle mère tyrannique et mes amies joueront les rôles des méchantes belles sœurs ! Tonton Roy tu seras le prince charmant.

-A merci c'est un honneur . Je ne pouvais avoir que ce sublime rôle de toutes façons !

-Et Edward tu seras Cendrillon !

-Et puis quoi encore ! Est ce que j'ai une gueule de fille ? Porter une longue robe de bal ! Des pantoufles de verres ! Et en plus faut que je sois la fille tant aimer du prince charmant, qui est autre que Mustang ! Que dalle ! Aller vous faire cuir je ne sais pas quoi mais compter pas sur moi !

-Une pièce de théâtre ! Oh mais quelle bonne idée. Un peu de divertissement ne fera pas de mal aux militaires. Nous jouerons la pièce dans une demie heure !Soyez prêt ! Fullmetal c'est si gentil à vous de vous porter volontaire pour être Cendrillon. Bien sûr si l'un de vous ne daigne pas se présenter à la pièce il verra son salaire supprimé et avec suspension de la profession ! J'ai hâte de vous voir sur scène !

-Gé…généralissime….

Et une demie heure après la salle prévue pour la pièce était remplit de monde. Derrière un rideau aménagé pour l'occasion les comédiens se préparaient encore un peu. Le projecteur se figea alors sur la scène. Un silence s'installa dans le public. Le moment de vérité était arrivé et l'entrée d'Edward aussi.

-Oh quelle pauvre fillette malheureuse je suis ! Toujours obligée de faire le ménage et à manger !

Des sifflements et divers paroles lui furent lancés aussitôt !

-Mignonne l'Edwardette !

-Et beauté quand est ce qu'on se fait un resto ?

« zen Ed ! Fais pas attention à eux »Il était vêtu d'une longue robe délavé avec un tablier troué et une queue de cheval. Elicia entrèrent en scène avec ses amies, toutes magnifiquement parues. Des vraies robes de princesses.

-Cendrillon toujours à te plaindre ! Tiens vilaine !

Elles commencèrent à donner des coups de bâtons sur le dos d'Edward. « Mais c'est qu'elles me frappent pour de vraies ces garces ! »

-Nous allons au bal où le prince choisira sa future princesse et toi t'y seras pas nananère !

-Quoi mais pourquoi ? Je veux que le prince me choisisse comme ça je lui demande de faire un formulaire pour la succession de ses biens et de tout son argent comme ça après je le tue et hop à moi le fric ! Ze veux un beau prince niais qui cède à tous mes caprices et bourré de tunes !

Finalement les trois pestes le refrappa et lui déchirèrent à moitié son costume. Le Fullmetal se recroquevilla sur la scène et essaya de faire semblant de pleurer, ce qui n'était pas du tout convaincant.

-Bouboubou je ne suis qu'une incomprise vivant dans son malheur ! Milles pétards que quelqu'un m'aide !

-Mais voyons je suis là pour ça ma chère Cendrillon ! Je suis la marraine la bonne fée !

Et là la marraine entra sur scène avec sa jupe à dentelle rose fluo, ses bottines roses pâles, un ruban rouge sur le crâne et un gros collier en or autour du cou. Mais il y avait un hic avec cette bonne fée :c'était un homme. Et pas n'importe lequel : le généralissime lui même ! Edward faillit s'étouffer en le voyant ainsi vêtu. Tous les militaires ouvrirent de gros yeux et avaient la mâchoire tombant sur le sol.

-euh…yo marraine ! Alors fais pété ta magie ou t'attendant qu'il neige et que l'une de mes sœurs soit choisie par le milliardaire !

-ok ! je me grouille !

Et là le projecteur s'éteignit pour laisser le temps à Edward de changer de tenue pour enfiler une sublime robe en soie rosé et les cheveux lâchés ondulant sur ses épaules. Lorsqu'il revint sur scène les acclamations redoublèrent ! Roy apparut sur la scène. Le colonel avait vraiment l'air d'un prince dans son uniforme royal. Il s'avança vers sa dulcinée.

-Mademoiselle accepteriez vous de devenir ma femme ?

Edward rougit et commença à bégayer. Roy lui chuchota alors : « Fullmetal reprends toi ! Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Tu as de la fièvre ? t'es tout rouge ! »

-Oh vous êtes le prince plein de tunes ?

-Euh..oui je suis un prince riche très chère.

-Ok Alors je me marie avec toi quand tu veux beau ténébreux !

DING DING DING

-Oh minuit déjà ? Faut que je me tire avant que ma belle mère et mes demi-sœurs me retrouvent pas à la maison et me passent un savon !

-Mais je ne connaît point votre nom !

-T'inquiètes j'te le dirai un jour !

Edward couru pour quitter la scène en essayant de faire tomber l'une de ces chaussure pour que le prince puisse la ramasser. En vain . Finalement il se rétama au milieu de la scène et son auto-mail tomba.

-Oh non ma patte !

Finalement Roy commençait à approcher. Edward décida de ramper jusqu'au bout de la scène pour se mettre en coulisse sous les éclatements de rires des militaires. Le colonel se baissa et ramassa la jambe bionique.

-Que l'on m'apporte mon carrosse ! Je pars dans tout le royaume pour retrouver cette jeune fille ! Je ferai essayer cet auto mail à toutes les demoiselles du pays s'il le faut mais je la retrouverai !

Il partit ainsi lui aussi dans les coulisse et la lumière s'éteignit pour faire changer le décor et remettre en place celui de la grande demeure de la belle mère. Les trois jeunes filles s'installèrent au milieu de la scène assises sur des chaises. Roy entra une fois de plus sur la scène.

-Bonjour.

-OH le prince !

-C'est le prince !

-Allons mes filles restez calmes il faut faire bonne impression. Bonjour mon prince.

-Vous êtes la dernière maison de mon royaume. Est ce que ces jeunes filles sont les seules de cette demeure ?

-Oui mes filles sont les seules.

-Merci bien. JE vous quitte. Désolé du dérangement mais aucune de vos filles n'est mon amour tant recherché.

-Mais..elles..elles. Prince ce sont mes filles elles ne peuvent que vous plaire !

-Attendez chuis là moi aussi !

Edward revint dans ses guenilles en rampant sur la scène.

-Vous pourriez me rendre ma patte je commence à être fatiguée de servir de serpillière en rampant par terre !

-Ma bien aimée c'est vous. Je n'en reviens pas. Mais je dois en être sûr ! Voulez vous bien enfiler cet auto-mail que je vois si il vous va.

-Files moi ça !

Edward arracha sa jambe des mains du colonel et la fixa. Il ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un petit cri de douleur lorsque les nerfs furent reconnectés.

-Oh mon amour elle vous va ! C'est donc bien vous !

-Elle va ! Cendrillon comment as tu pu voler le fiancé de l'une de tes sœurs.

-Oh c'est lui qui m'a choisi alors pouet pouet vieille doche !

Le projecteur s'éteignit une fois encore puis se ralluma et le décor d'une église était installé et Ed et Roy étaient désormais habillés tout deux en mariés, Edward avec une sublime robe blanche évidemment. Hughes débarqua en curé.

-Je vous proclame mari et femme ! Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée !

Edward mis sa main devant sa bouche pour que Roy puisse l'embrasser. La foule commença à huer et à crier.

-Un bisou ! un vrai ! Un vrai ! Un VRAI !

-Eh oh c'est pas vous qui faites la mariée alors fichez nous la paix ! j'ai déjà du mal à supporter cette robe alors hop la pièce est finie toute manière !

-Edward !

-Quoi ?

Le colonel lui prit la main et l'amena à lui pour coller ses lèvres contre celles du Fullmetal.

Tous ne purent retenir leur exclamation et applaudirent. Edward était rouge poivron et sentait son cœur battre à toutes vitesse. Roy se dégagea enfin de lui.

-Fallait pas les décevoir. Ce n'est qu'un baiser !

-Ce n'est pas qu'un baiser pour moi andouille ! C'est mon premier baiser ! MUSTANG VOUS ALLEZ LE REGRETTER ! SUIVEZ MOI ON VA REGLER CA A MA MANIERE !


End file.
